


Screw Propriety

by lilywafiq



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Lucien and Jean are off on their honeymoon and Matthew has that huge house all to himself. It’s lonely, so he invites Alice around for dinner one night.





	Screw Propriety

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this wasn’t meant to be this long, but oh well. Got a bit fluffy there, but hey, I love Alice and I love Matthew so here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Matthew watched as Lucien and Jean’s taxi pulled away from the house, before turning back and wandering inside. The Blake house was huge, especially for just one person, and four months looked ahead of him. He slowly made his way into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea, already missing the hustle and bustle the house usually held. When Charlie went back to Melbourne for detective training, Rose had stopped visiting as often. And now with Lucien and Jean away for their honeymoon, Matthew was alone. Living alone wasn’t new to Matthew, he’d lived alone for many years before coming to lodge with the Blakes, but there was something about having company, especially the company of friends, that he knew he’d miss. 

And then the phone rang, and he was back to work.

 

“Ah, Superintendent, how are you today?” Alice smiled up at Matthew from over her microscope as he entered the morgue a few days later. 

“I’m well, Dr Harvey, thank you. And you?”

“Yes, well, thank you. What brings you down here? I didn’t think you had a case requiring my attention.”

“Actually, I wanted to stop by to see you.” Matthew stumbled over his words slightly.

“Oh?” Alice looked up at him curiously.

“I was wondering if you’d like to come around for dinner tonight. I’ll cook.” Matthew shrugged. “I have the house to myself and it’s just so...” he trailed off.

“Empty?” Alice suggested.

“Yeah.”

Alice smiled warmly at Matthew. “Sure, I’d love to.”

“Great,” Matthew said. “Say, 7 o’clock?”

“Sounds good,” Alice replied. 

“Wonderful. I’ll see you then.” Matthew smiled back at Alice before leaving the morgue. If he still had the full use of both legs, there would have been a spring in his step as he made his way back to the police station.

 

Alice knocked on the door just before 7 and Matthew showed her in and sat her down at the kitchen table. They’d both eaten here a hundred times before, but somehow with just the two of them, it was different. Matthew had prepared a simple spaghetti bolognese which he knew Alice would like, and set down a bowl in front of each of them.

“Sorry it’s not quite up to Jean’s standard,” he said.

“Don’t be silly,” Alice replied. “It’s wonderful.”

They made small talk over dinner, and Matthew found himself staring at Alice as her face lit up while talking about new and experimental scientific breakthroughs and procedures. He didn’t understand all of what she was saying, but her enthusiasm shone through and Matthew couldn’t help but be drawn in by it.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Alice eventually said when she realised Matthew hadn’t spoken for a while. “I do tend to get carried away sometimes. I’m sure you don’t want to hear about this.”

“No, I do. It’s fascinating,” Matthew replied. 

Alice looked a little taken aback, but pleased nonetheless. “Men don’t usually want to listen to me talk about science. Most of them think I shouldn’t be a doctor at all.”

“Well, they’re wrong,” Matthew said vehemently. “You’re an incredible doctor, and amazingly intelligent. I’m glad that you’re doing what you love.”

Alice flushed a little under Matthew’s praise. “Well, thank you, Matthew.”

They finished up their meal, and quickly did the dishes side by side at the sink before making their way to the lounge for an after dinner drink.

“I never thanked you for standing up for me to Dr Wallace,” Alice said. “He was... insufferable.”

“He was a hack. I don’t know what Patrick Tyneman did to get Lucien reinstated, but I’m so glad he did.” Matthew paused for a moment to drink to Patrick. “And Wallace should have been thankful for a partner like you. I know Lucien does a lot, but without you it wouldn’t happen as efficiently.”

“Yes, well, someone has to do the actual science while he’s out there playing cop,” Alice said dryly. 

Matthew chuckled and took another drink. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.”

“We should do this more often,” Alice said. “Dinner, I mean. I’ve had a nice night.”

“So have I,” Matthew replied. “You’re good company.”

“It’s easier with fewer people,” Alice said, and Matthew nodded in agreement. 

“Friday night, perhaps?” Matthew suggested.

“Yes,” Alice answered. “I’d like that.”

 

And so Matthew and Alice started seeing each other more often until they were having dinner four or five times a week, usually at the Blake house, but sometimes in Alice’s flat. She was initially reluctant to have Matthew over because her place was so small, but Matthew reminded her that he was living in a hotel when he returned to Ballarat, and that he didn’t mind, just so long as he was with her. She’d blushed in response to that before hitting him lightly on the arm, and Matthew felt the first spark of something deeper developing between them. He discovered that he loved to make her laugh, and that he laughed more when he was with her. He wondered if this was how Jean and Lucien had felt in their early days.

One night, about two months into... whatever this was, Matthew found himself sitting on the couch next to Alice, his arm resting gently over the back of the couch across her shoulders, watching the television in companionable silence.

During an commercial break Alice turned to Matthew and asked curiously, “Are we dating?”

Matthew blinked in response, surprised at the abrupt question.

“I just ask because I haven’t really had much experience in dating before,” Alice continued. 

“Do you want to be dating?” Matthew asked carefully.

Alice looked thoughtful. “I think so, yes.”

“Oh, good,” Matthew replied, relieved. “Then yes, I guess we are dating.”

Alice smiled. “In that case, can I kiss you?”

“Please, be my guest,” Matthew said.

Alice leant in close and Matthew bridged the gap, their lips coming together softly. It had been a long time since Matthew had kissed a woman, and it felt amazing. The soft kiss ended, and Alice looked quite pleased with herself, which made Matthew smile. He leant back in to kiss her again, and this time there was some heat behind it. Alice pressed herself closer, hands coming up to cup Matthew’s face, and Matthew let his hands fall to Alice’s waist, holding her in place. 

Eventually they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

“Well, that was...” Matthew started.

“Yes, it was,” Alice agreed. “We could... continue in your bedroom?” 

“Are you sure?” Matthew asked. “I don’t want to push you too far.”

Alice rolled her eyes and slid carefully into Matthew’s lap, straddling his thighs while being mindful to keep her weight off his bad leg. Matthew sighed happily at the feel of her against him.

“I’m a fully grown woman, Superintendent, capable of making my own decisions. Screw propriety, I know what I want. And right now what I want is you.” She leant down to kiss him thoroughly again, and Matthew had to admit that having a woman in his lap, calling him by his rank was about the most erotic thing to have ever happened to him. He wished he had the strength to pick her up and carry her to his room, but even if he did, the things Alice was doing with her mouth might have prevented him.

Alice moved her kisses from Matthew’s mouth to his jaw, and down his neck, before undoing the top few buttons of his shirt to reach his chest. She bit her lip as she took in the expanse of his skin, and Matthew felt so vulnerable under her gaze. But he loved it, and leant up to kiss her again. 

His hands weren’t idle either, running up and down Alice’s sides before he gained more confidence and moved them to her thighs. He felt the strain in her muscles as she kept herself above him, and was filled with affection for how much she cared to not cause him pain.

“Alice,” he said breathlessly, breaking off from another passionate kiss.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Alice looked down at him, concerned, and Matthew shook his head.

“No, no, definitely not. This is amazing. But how about we move it to the bedroom? I can lie down and you won’t have to worry about my damn leg.”

Alice nodded, and stood up, her legs already slightly shaky. Matthew took in her smudged lipstick and wide pupils, and had to smile because he did that to her. She helped him to his feet, and then Matthew took her hand and led her to his bedroom. 

Turning on his bedside lamp, Matthew then turned to look at Alice. She was standing in the doorway, looking not quite sure of herself.

“Alice, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Matthew said, walking back over to her. 

“No, I want to,” Alice replied. “It’s just... it’s been a while.”

“For me too,” Matthew said, holding out his hand. Alice took it, and Matthew led her to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Alice sat beside him. 

“I’m nervous,” she admitted quietly. 

Matthew smiled gently. “Me too.”

“You never seem nervous of anything,” Alice said, shuffling back on the bed until her back hit the headboard.

“I’ve had a lot of practice pretending that nothing scares me,” Matthew replied, removing his shoes before moving up the bed to join her. 

“So have I,” Alice said.

Matthew reached out to hold her hand again, finally understanding why Lucien loved to hold Jean’s hand so often. It was intimate, special, and a simple way to show someone you care about them. 

“We don’t have to hide from each other,” Matthew said. “We’re a lot alike, you and I.”

Alice leant over to kiss Matthew gently. “Thank you,” she said.

“For what?”

“Being you. Being wonderful.”

Matthew scoffed, “Me? Wonderful?”

Alice smiled at him. “Yes, you. Now lie down so I can reach all of you.”

Matthew did as he was told, and Alice pressed herself closer, her lean and strong body pressing deliciously against him. Their kisses grew heated again, and Matthew rolled them over so he was pressing her into the mattress. 

He pulled back slightly. “You’re definitely sure about this? Because I don’t think I can stop.”

“Yes, stop asking,” Alice replied, undoing the rest of Matthew’s shirt buttons before pushing it down his arms. Matthew shucked the shirt and threw it somewhere behind him. He unbuttoned Alice’s dress, and reluctantly had to move off her so she could get out of it completely. He took the opportunity to remove his pants, and then they were almost naked, taking each other in.

“Wow,” Matthew breathed. “You’re amazing.”

Alice, lying back on the bed, smiled. “You too.”

Matthew shrugged slightly. “I try to keep in shape. It’s hard with the leg, you know.”

“All of you is amazing,” Alice said. “Your strength, your kindness, your loyalty. That’s what attracted me to you. Your body is just a bonus.”

Matthew let out a chuckle and leant down to kiss her again. “And you, you’re beautiful, you’re smart, you’re witty. I love that about you.”

Alice didn’t reply to that, instead choosing to kiss him more. Matthew wasn’t one to stay idle, and worked his way down Alice’s body, trailing kisses across her still covered breasts and down her belly. Alice’s breath hitched as his breath ghosted over her most sensitive area. Matthew looked up at her, she was biting her lip again as he ran his fingers across the top of her knickers. 

“Can I?” he asked quietly.

Alice just nodded in response.

Matthew hooked his fingers under the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down her legs. He dropped them over the side of the bed before turning his full attention to Alice. He kissed the inside of one knee before moving upwards to her inner thighs, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. She was incredible. He tentatively ran a thumb down her sex, brushing over her clit and around her entrance. She shuddered beneath him, and Matthew looked up to see her eyes wide and stuck on him. He smiled cheekily before replacing his thumb with his tongue, causing Alice to almost arch off the bed and her resulting moan was music to Matthew’s ears. It had been a long time since he’d done this, but one thing Matthew had always prided himself on was being able to please a woman. He licked and sucked at her, revelling in her soft and breathy moans. Eventually he slid a finger in her, and he felt one of her hands land in his hair, her nails scratching his scalp. It felt exquisite. It didn’t take too long before Alice’s muscles tensed, and she came undone beneath him with a magnificent groan.

Alice pulled Matthew up to kiss him. It was sloppy and amazing, and Matthew suddenly found himself on his back, Alice perched above him. 

“You’re amazing,” she said breathlessly, echoing their words from before, and Matthew smiled smugly. 

“I try,” he said, and Alice rolled her eyes before leaning down to kiss him again. Matthew could feel his own excitement straining upwards, trying desperately to gain some friction. He shifted his hips slightly, and Alice laughed against his lips.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “I won’t leave you hanging. Just give me a moment to recover.”

Matthew wrapped his arms around her, holding her close while they continued to kiss lazily. After a few minutes, Alice shifted out of his embrace to sit upright. She reached down and took hold of Matthew’s cock, stroking it a few times and Matthew’s eyes fell closed as he groaned, trying not to thrust into her closed fist. Then he felt a warmth surround him and his eyes flew open. He watched as Alice slid herself down onto him, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted. She sighed deeply as she took him in fully before opening her eyes to look at Matthew. He’d never seen her look so serene.

“You feel incredible,” Alice said, her hands coming to rest on Matthew’s chest. 

“Me? Oh, darling, you feel like nothing I’ve ever felt before,” Matthew replied, moving his hands to rest on her hips. 

Alice moved slightly, rocking back and forth on him, and Matthew had to close his eyes again. He wanted to watch her, learn her likes and dislikes, but this was too much for their first time. Alice picked up the pace and soon they were both panting and moaning. 

“Matthew,” Alice breathed. “Oh, Matthew, you feel so good.”

“Alice,” Matthew couldn’t string together a sentence, only her name. He felt one of her hands leave his chest, and he managed to open his eyes to see her touching herself, head thrown back as she rode him. She came around him, and Matthew was gone as well, coming hard, deep inside her.

Alice collapsed onto him, and Matthew brushed her hair out of her eyes. Matthew could feel her heart racing against him, mirroring his own, and he carefully rolled them onto their sides, slipping out of her. He kissed her gently before getting out of bed to grab a damp towel to clean them both off. Having done so, he returned to bed and pulled Alice close, spooning her from behind.

“You know, we’re quite good at that,” Alice said, and Matthew laughed against her neck.

“Yes, yes we are.”

“But you know what they say,” Alice continued.

“Hmm?”

She turned her head to look back at him. “Practice makes perfect.”

Matthew smiled brightly at her. “Yes, it does.”

“I’d like to practice with you more,” Alice said.

“Darling, I would like that very much,” Matthew replied, kissing her gently on the cheek. 

“I think I like you very much,” Alice said softly.

“I know I like you,” Matthew said and Alice smiled. She rolled over in his arms to face him properly. “Will you stay?” Matthew asked.

“Of course.”

“I’ll make you breakfast in the morning,” Matthew promised.

“I look forward to it.”

Alice drifted off to sleep first, and Matthew’s last waking thought was to marvel at how lucky he was that such an amazing woman had chosen him.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
